prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC24
is the 24th episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 708th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Major Events *It is revealed that Papple and Daigan have both survived being purified, with the former becoming a talent agent. *Cure Macherie uses Macherie Poppin' and Cure Amour uses Amour Rock n' Roll for the first time. *We get to see Gelos' butlers out of her summoning animation for the first time. *Gelos is promoted to the General Manager of Criasu Corporation. Synopsis After they hear about a night pool event which makes Hana very excited, she and the others go there, only to realize that it was just a reuse of old festival material. Hana is extremely shocked and the chief of the council wants the staff of Beauty Harry to design the pool. They go to HugMan the department store, and the PreCure make the pool a lot more presentable for teens like her. Soon, the night pool opens and everyone has a great time there. Harry manages a popcorn stand there, attracting many young women to go there. Homare blushed when she saw this, but Charaleet appears behind her to advertise for his youtube channel which got 283 views in a day. Papple appears too, saying that both of them regained their memories but wouldn't attack them anymore. Seeing everyone having a blast at the pool puts a smile on Hana's face, but she remembers how George (President Kurai) had nearly ended the world by stopping time. She had trusted him and even tried to protect him but her trust was broken, resulting in her falling into the pool trying to wash it all away. At the same time, Gelos, in a swimsuit, spotted two boys being called out for running near the pool and took their togepower. She doesn't immediately use this power. Emiru and Ruru decide to have a sudden show at the night pool, which recEIved a lot of applause. Then, Gelos attacks creating a watermelon Oshimaida. The monster covers the venue with togepowerer, but Emiru and Ruru in their civilian forms wash all the togepowerer away (somehow). Then the PreCure transform, resulting in a short fight where Cure Macherie and Cure Amour used Macherie Poppin and Amour Rock n' Roll for the first time. After that, Charaleet and Papple tell Emiru and Ruru that they were running a talent agency and that they wanted them to be their first clients. Suddenly Daigan arrives at the night pool too, and he thanks Saaya wholeheartedly for saving him before. Then Hana decides to take a selfie which is spoiled by Charaleet and Papple who overturn their floatie but the last shot seeing Hana having a smile on her face. Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour/Cure Amour Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *Listol *President Kurai/George Kurai *Gelos *JinJin & Takumi *Oshimaida *Doctor Traum *Bicine Secondary Characters *Nono Shintarou *Nono Sumire *Nono Kotori *Tokura Junna *Momoi Aki *Chise Fumito *Amano Hinase *Charaleet *Papple *Daigan Trivia *The episode's airdate coincides with Aisaki Emiru's birthday. *Emiru and Ruru perform LOVE & LOVE during their show at the night pool. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC24/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes